Leave out all the rest
by lexie-king
Summary: Happy reading. Creative Criticism allowed, please don't be mean.
1. Chapter 1

Song title: Leave of all the rest Linkin Park

_**This is my first ever fan-fiction and it's story of Abby and Chad. Chad's in a coma and Abby Ej and other characters reflect on memories in letters, while hoping for the best. It's going to be told from different point of views and just a warning, it will be very sad. It starts with Abby.**_

_**Happy reading. Creative Criticism allowed, please don't be mean.**_

_**(Abby's POV)**_

_**March 2nd 2015:**_

Well this is the one letter I promised I would never write.

You're really sick and all of us are scared. Hell, you're in isolation. Your doctors have it as a rule that only family can see you. Ej told them we're married, I gotta say I like EJ. I walked in your room in a sterile suit. You lay there with so many pumps going and out.

I touched your cold, pale face and your eyes opened for a brief second. My heart jumped, as I begged you to hang on. Your eyes closed and you drifted away. I watch you breathe, terrified that the doctors are right and you won't make it through the night.

The thing that I keep kicking myself in the ass for, is the way I just left you when you told me you were sick. I know you forgave me, and I knew I did it because I didn't want to face the thought of losing you. You told me we need to talk, and I also had to tell you something.

When I said that I was pregnant, you were so devastated, you were crying. Because you knew you probably wouldn't get to meet her. When I finally got it out of you, and you said you have leukemia, and that it was extremely aggressive, I just left you alone, you're scared out of your mind and add me walking out on you. Your daughter has kicked me like crazy so I guess that's my punishment, huh?

Ej called me a few months later telling me that the chemo and radiation wasn't enough and that he was donating bone marrow. That's when I decided I needed to be with you. Well you held on and fought as hard as you could. Even now, you're fighting like hell but you just don't have any more strength left. Your case got worse when you were diagnosed viral meningitis with two days before the transplant. Fuck meningitis and cancer, just saying.

Where are you, baby? I am praying by the Grace of God, you make to through this. Please don't leave me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ej's POV)**

**Abigail told me I should start writing things down. You know I'm not one for journals but I'll give it a try. I am so emotionally exhausted. I'm forced to watch my 25 year old brother waste away into nothingness with my very own eyes. Ever since you were admitted, Abigail and I have not leave your side, we both feel like zombies. All we do is wait and hope that there is some miracle. **

**You know I still remember the last conversation we had. I walked in your hospital room and sat next to you on your bed. You looked so frail and fragile. I found myself angry at modern medicine, why hasn't anyone found a cure, anything, yet?**

**You said the one thing I never expected to hear you to say, "I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm so lucky." I look at you strangely. "What?" I asked. You're dying and you say you're lucky. You took a deep breath, and said with your voice cracking, " When my mom died, I literally lost everything. I was so alone, then I found out I have a whole new family and that you all are the best family in the world. Ej, take care of Abigail and my daughter. Please?" Your eyes were full of pain and it tore me up. I wanted to make it go away.**

**Mustering up some courage to keep myself from crying, I told you "We're going to figure this out, Chad." I believed it with all of my heart. I wasn't going to give up, and you still had some fight left in you. You spoke so quietly "It's not right, but it's ok." I exploded, "Why is it ok with you?" You had a lot of tears in your eyes, "I'll be able to see mom and Lexie, again." That was your way of saying goodbye and that just killed me. The tears fell before I could stop them and you put your arms around me and together, we cried. Later that night, you started having seizures, and you slipped into a coma. Every now and then, you'll open your eyes or squeeze our hand. But other than that, You're showing no progress. Oh my god, why is this happening?**

**Father and Kristen are heading home, they were trying to find some doctors to help with no luck. Hang on for them, Chad. Even now, my hands tremble as I write this, you were wrong about one thing, we're the lucky ones. I'll speak for myself, at first I didn't want anything to do with you, you knew that, though. Then I warmed up to you, and you always were there for me no matter how horrible I treated you. I guess the saying is real that our finger prints will never fade from the lives we've touched. We love you so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kristen's POV)**

**Father and I have just gotten back in town. Not so Happy 26th birthday, Chad. Yeah I remembered. :P**

**Damn! I came in to see you and it broke my heart. I knew how was really bad to begin with, but I wasn't expecting that. When I walked in your room, I just took one look at you and you looked like you were barely breathing. I grabbed your hand and squeezed it. **

**I don't know if I ever told you this, but thank you. You didn't even know me and yet you were the sweetest and most caring person to me especially after I returned to Salem.**

**This may sound horrible and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to ask you to hang on. Here's why, I can see finally the pain that you're in. For 8 months, I've seen you cry once or twice, but that's it. After you were diagnosed and we found out, you hid your pain and anger so well, I don't know how you did it, but you did. Wow, that did sound horrible Good job Kristen!**

**The part that really bites donkey balls is that I wish you could meet your daughter. Abigail had the baby last night at 11:30. Chad, your baby is so precious and she's completely healthy. Her name is Cheyenne Lynn Dimera. She is a huge baby, her weight is 11 pounds 10 ounces. Abigail is fine too, just tired. Ej was with her when she was delivering, and he held her hand and he's with them right now.**

**I told father to go home and sleep, he's not giving up. He's done literally everything he could, he's gotten you the best doctors, and we were hoping to find some more help, but Ej told us about the seizures and we decided to come home. **

** I crawled on the bed you and held you, knowing soon I wouldn't get the chance again.**

**! **

**I'm sorry I'm depressing.**


	4. Note

Just letting you know I'm not done with the story, I"m still working on the next installment.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so Long for it to be as short as it is! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Abby's POV:**

**Ej came in my room so excited this morning, he looked like he won the lottery. He told me you woke up. You're getting tests out the yin yang, but you're awake. I can't even begin to say how relieved I am.**

**We literally cheer/cried for about an hour. There's so much that I need to tell you face to face, writing has been very therapeutic, don't get me wrong, but I really want to do this in person.**

**I haven't seen you since I had Cheyenne, I really miss you. Speaking of Cheyenne Let me tell you about our perfect daughter, Chad. She looks just like you! She has your dark hair, and everything. **

**Chey hasn't really cried, and when she does, I'll scoop her up, maybe feed her and change her diaper and I'll just sing to her. She looks so amazed when she hears me she just stops crying. I just took one look at her and in that one second I was completely hooked around her small little finger. **

**I still can't believe she chose your birthday to come. I was talking to Stefano, well we were arguing about you. Shocker, I know. Anyway I felt something splash. Ej looked at me with a holy god look. Sparing the gruesome details, Cheyenne was born after a five-hour labor. After having her, I'm done, we're adopting.**

**I can't wait for the three of us to go home. God, baby I love you.**

* * *

**I'll post another chapter sooner then this one. **


End file.
